I Don't Miss You At All
by x Cena'z Chick x
Summary: *For QueenOfYourWorld* She was played, he was the player. Months pass and he resurfaced. He's "changed" and unfortunately for him, so has she. One problem, she moved on to his best friend and doesn't miss Edge at all.


Okay so this is a gift for QueenOfYourWorld who wrote me an AWESOME oneshot so this is my payback for her! Based off the Selena Gomez song "I Don't Miss You At All"

"**I Don't Miss You At All"  
****Adam Copeland**** (Edge)xOC One Shot **

_'It doesn't hurt  
But when I think of you  
And all the things we'll  
Never get to do  
I don't dream at night  
About the way we were  
I tore out the pictures,  
cross out all the words'_

He stared aimlessly at her figure standing across the hall. Sure she wasn't like anyone else in the locker room area. That's what attracted him to her in the very beginning, the fact that she was different. Unlike his first wife Alanah whom he met in the locker room of his longtime friend who went under the ring name 'Val Venis.' Of course that was short lived and so was his second marriage to Lisa. These girls were so generic to him, but of course he loved every second being with…her.

There was something painfully different from the second she locked eyes with him the day she had to take his photos as the brand new WWE Champion. Sure he was with Amy at the time, but in true Adam style, he was interested in her. The wavy locks of brown that stopped at her shoulders and smoky gray eyes enticed him just as much as her full pink lips.

Instead today he's stuck looking at her vivacious curves that were visible from her dark tight jeans and deep v-neck brown sweater that covered a white tank top.

"Fuck…" he whispered.

'_Don't be fooled by all my tears,  
Cause everything is fine  
And you can pick up all the pieces  
That you left behind'_

She felt his gaze hit her body and she smiled to herself. This is exactly what she wanted, because she wanted him to feel the same pain she felt when he did what he did, which was lie to her. She remembered the amount of pain she felt when she learned the truth, and felt a magnetism coming from him. Submitting to the feeling, she turned her head to lock eyes with him.

There he was, standing there in the crutches he was currently using to hold himself up straight. His hair had grown a little more and his face was visibly scruffy from the lack of shaving. His clothes always remained somewhat disheveled, while remaining in his rock star way. The signature leather jacket made her cringe when she remembered when she used to wear that jacket.

Looking at him, she slightly sneered in minor disgust, but decided to wash it away when she remembered that she vowed he didn't deserve the hate or the pity anymore. He was no one to her…

Just a man who lied and deserved what happened to him in relationships… which she secretly hoped would fuckin' crash and burn...

'_I go out seven nights a week  
It feels so good to finally be free  
And I party like I never did before  
Oh, what in the world was I waiting for?'_

After all she was single…somewhat. She moved on in life, why couldn't he? Adam had no trouble moving on in the middle of their relationship to some new trashy Diva. Who the hell cares about a damn Michelle McCool anyway? She'd like to give Michelle a little 'faith breaker' of her own, except Michelle wasn't worth the trouble, and neither was Adam.

She went out every night to have fun since she was so close to those she always photographed. Maria, Eve and Maryse were regulars she'd party with, but when it came to the guys she kept her distance… until someone else came along. She smiled as she remembered the new guys' face, smiling in her memory. It was definitely something she realized she should have done way before. It was worth it, and now the only thought in her head was 'what the fuck was I waiting for? Adam cheated… and I waited until he left to have fun? I'm such a loser…'

Her photo shoot with Ted DiBiase had come to an end, being it was his photo shoot to promote his upcoming face turn. Smiling at Ted, he nodded behind her and she slowly turned to see what she never thought she'd see.

"Oh shit…" she whispered to herself.

_'Everything is perfect now  
Without you in my life  
You could pick up all the pieces  
that you left behind'_

A smirking ECW Champion walked into the photo shoot area withhis classic black jacket and mossy green and white graphic t-shirt. His black jeans and black and green sneakers accented his outfit. His eyes caught onto Adam's figure as he slapped his shoulder to get his attention away from the gorgeous photographer.

"It's been a while bro…" Jason Reso, better known under his ring moniker Christian, said to Adam. It truly was a while since the duo had last seen each other; quite frankly, Jason didn't count that little encounter during a pay-per-view.

"It sure has Jase…" Adam said standing straighter than he previously was. He let out a small wince in pain and closed his eyes. Yes, according to doctors, Adam was healing rather greatly, but it still hurt like hell. "How have you been?"

"Eh, still champ, still on ECW. Its been the same thing over and over but I still like it" Jason replied while sneaking looks at his woman. "You know me, I've always loved the WWE-"

"Yet you left to go to TNA?" Adam joked before the two men shared a chuckle.

"Don't judge me monkey. But listen, I forgot the flowers I got for my girl-" Jason started before Adam scoffed in disbelief. "What asshole-"

"You have a girl? Wow... I missed a lot since I got hurt" Adam joked.

"Yeah, well I got her flowers just because I felt like it. I think this one is the one for me bro..." Jason started with a smile. "But I've got to get the flowers, I'll be right back" he stated while retreating to his car.

Adam looked backwards as he heard footsteps approach behind him. Slowly sucking in air at the gaze that was connected, Adam smirked and straightened his posture. Slowly he opened his mouth to speak.

"Megan...." Adam stated.

'_I'll just tell myself  
You'll forgive the past  
No time for regrets  
No more looking back  
I'll forgive you more  
Every single day  
Every step I take  
Is getting better'_

"Its good to see you moving around Adam" Megan said with a slight smile. It was awkward, should she hug him? Should she give him a stupid ass handshake? Realizing she over analyzed the situation at hand for what felt like a second too long, she placed her hands into her pockets and nodded with a smile. Adam chuckled and slowly sat down at the chair behind him, resting the crutches on the chair next to him. "How's the tendon?"

"Shitty" Adam responded. "Its healing rather well, but I still can't come back to the ring as quickly as I wish. What's new with WWE? I've decided not to watch since I'm not on" Adam joked.

"If I have to take anymore WWE championship pictures with the same two men, I'll scream. Cena and Orton are tiring..." Megan replied. "Other than that, things are okay. Michelle still won't look at me....stupid bitch" Megan mumbled as Adam snickered and then cleared his throat.

"Listen, about the whole....McCool situation-" Adam started before Megan raised her hand to halt his complete sentence.

'_Cause I never think about you  
I'm better off without you  
I don't miss you at all  
I don't miss you at all'_

"Just stop..." Megan started. "I'm past it all. I'm over you and that slut. Yes, I'd like to chop her hair off and hurt her, but that's because I considered her my friend and she fucked me over... by fuckin' you" Megan spat. "You played me when you told me 'I'm a changed man-'"

"And I was Megan... I am a changed man..." Adam pleaded. His eyes were damn near begging, but Megan didn't budge; instead Megan decided to fold her arms across her chest.

"And I'm changed too Adam... I'm changed too" Megan stated.

"I miss you... a lot Megan-" Adam spoke before Megan scoffed.

"That's funny... I don't miss you at all" she responded.

'_You don't spin around in my head  
It's like you never existed  
And I hope you don't call  
I don't miss you at all'_

"You don't mean that-" Adam started before the sound of another voice caught his attention.

"Megan, babe its about time you're done with your shoot. These flowers would have died if they had to wait any longer in the car" Jason's voice yelled.

It hit Adam hard.....

......she was with his best friend, Jason Reso.

All the pain had come to a crash in his heart, and now he finally understood how Megan felt all those months ago when she felt her 'friend' Michelle had betrayed her more than humanly possible. How could Jason do this to him? How could Megan do this to him? He felt the tears start to form in his throat as he swallowed hard and looked down at the ground.

He heard a giggle escape Megan's mouth and a smile creep upon Jason's as his hand snaked its way around her small waist. Megan turned to face Adam and cleared her throat, making the long blonde haired man look at her with sorrow. Megan sighed and loosened her grip on Jason before standing to face Adam.

'_And I'm not trying to fight it  
No, I'm not trying to fight it  
So you can cross my name  
right off the wall'  
_

"Adam I didn't want you to find out this way, however I'm glad you know. I was so tired of crying over you, that I grew tired of everything that reminded me of you. Then Jason came along…" Megan started to explain. "I would have thought I would have totally let him go because of his direct link to you, but he's nothing like you Adam-"

"How could you do this to me?" Adam asked painfully before Megan laughed with a hint of evil hanging from it like venom.

"Oh, like how you and Amy did Matt way back?" Megan asked while folding her arms. "Like you and Michelle did me a few months before your injury? It's okay for you to stomp on hearts, but not for others? How fuckin' selfish… Edge" Megan said calling by his ring name. "Like I said Adam… you may have missed me, as for me…I don't miss you at all."

'_I don't miss you at all  
I don't miss you  
I don't miss you'_


End file.
